Penguins Of Madagascar S4 E2Teen Titans S6 E1: Titans In New York
by BrendanBoman
Summary: The penguins was just having an ordinary day. Until The Titans arrive in New York


Rico stacked a few dynamites and made a pyramid.

"Viola!" he said and the dynamites exploded into pieces. Skipper went out of the penguins' HQ and asked,

"What in the world just happened Rico? You almost blow our house!"

Rico smiled and said, "Hehehe. Sorry."

Suddenly a whirl of pink and black appeared in front of their eyes. Skipper said,

"Kowalski, Status report..."

"It seems like there is some kind of teleporting portal here. One meter tall, one meter wide. A perfect circle." Kowalski answered.

Then came out five small humans from the portal and fell on the penguins.

Human 1: What the… We are in a three dimensional zoo!?

Human 2: What just happened?

"Hold on," Skipper said. "Who are you guys?"

Human 1: We are the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Raven (human 2), Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Our nemesis Brother Blood brought us to another dimension which is yours. And who are you?

Private said, "Oh, Welcome Teen Titans. We are penguins. I'm Private, this is Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski."

"Penguins?" Cyborg said. "Nah! I don't believe you. You're too big for a penguin. Penguins should be smaller than us. Not as big as us.

"Looks like a penguin though," said Beast Boy as he turns into a penguin.

"We would like to have a place to rest please," said Starfire.

"We have been in Brother Blood's prison for two days already," said Robin. "And we only got to eat cheese."

"Alright, fine then. Come in with me 2D things." said Skipper, going into the HQ.

The Titans went inside, climbed down the ladders and saw a big space of emptiness.

"So this, is your house?" Raven said with one eyebrow raised.

They went inside and the penguins served fishes on the table.

"Treat yourselves," said Skipper, leaving the Titans alone.

"Umm. Sir," Beast Boy said. "I'm a vegetarian. I do not eat fish."

"Urggh, fine then," said Skipper annoyingly. Kowalski, give this green guy some vegetable soup.

"Vegetable soup?" asked Kowalski.

"Yea vege soup," said Skipper. "Go and buy some from the restaurant."

Kowalski went out with Rico and disappeared from sight. Private went to the dining table with a smile.

"It's very nice to have you guys here. Or maybe guys and gals I suppose. What is this teen titan actually?"

"We are super heroes. We save the world," said Robin after taking another piece of fish.

"Oh," said Private. "Now here are some sushi I made using my Uncle Nigel's recipe."

"Sorry, not taking that." said Beast Boy.

"But there are some vegetable sushi for you," said Private.

"Dude! Thanks!" said Beast Boy as he gobbled the sushi in hunger.

The HQ door opened and in came Kowalski and Rico with some Vegetable soup. They gave it to Beast Boy and he finished them all in just two minutes. After their meal. Robin went to Skipper.

"It is nice to meet you guys, but we must find our way home. Do you know anyway for us to get back to our dimension?" he asked.

"Sorry, wrong place. Go and ask Kowalski. He should know." Skipper answered.

Robin went to Kowalski and asked if he knows how to get to their dimension.

Kowalski said, "I do…

'CRRRRUSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!'

"Now what in the world is that?" asked Skipper.

"It's Brother Blood!" said Starfire looking through the Penguins' periscope she found. "I think he's coming after us!"

"Alright then," said Robin. "Titans! GO!"

"Whoawhoawhoahwhoa wait," said Skipper, stopping the Titans. "How are you going to fight if you are smaller than that big Brother Blood?"

"Oh yes," said Robin.

Kowalski came running with a big machine. "Looks like it's a job for science! Come on!" They all bring the machine out of the HQ.

"Now all you need to do is to stand on this thing and click on the red button. You shall grow and be like a human. As in size. Not look."

All five of the Titans took turns growing themselves up.

"Titans! GO!" said Robin and the Teen Titans went to Brother Blood's new gigantic robotic suit.

"We should help them too!" Private said.

"Yeah. That's right. C'mon!" said Skipper. Kowalski picked Rico up and started shooting grenades at Brother Blood's Robotic suit, while Skipper and Private attacked Brother Blood using kung fu chops, breaking the window of the suit which makes it harder for Brother Blood to see. Then at last Robin gave a strong last strike on Brother Blood using his staff which makes the suit broken. Robin went to Skipper and squat down.

"Thanks. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem," said Skipper. "Call us anytime you're in trouble. I think Kowalski have something for you."

Robin went to Kowalski and Kowalski said,

"As I was talking. I do have a machine that could travel through dimensions. But I just need someone to fix it. It was broken by the evil Dr. Blowhole."

"Fix?" asked Robin. "I don't see the problem. Cyborg! Would you help Kowalski fix the dimension teleporting machine?"

"Not a problem!" Cyborg answered.

The next day, Cyborg and Kowalski finished fixing the machine, Private came to the dining table and served Uncle Nigel's home baked cookies and tea.

"Thanks for helping us returning to our home," Robin said. "I guess you deserve this after that help."

He gave Skipper a Titans Communicator. "Call for us if you need us. And we'll call for you when we need help. Now you're part of an of the Teen Titans."

"Thanks. So long my friends!" said Skipper as the titans disappeared. "Well boys, it seems like we'll have much more work to do."


End file.
